The invention relates to an electric shaving apparatus having a housing, a holder for at least one external shaving member with hair-entry apertures, and an internal shaving member adapted to be driven by the external shaving member, the housing having a collecting space for shaving particles, which collecting space has a closing member with a locking mechanism, which locking mechanism comprises an actuating member, the apparatus also comprising a signalling device for signalling that cleaning of the collecting space is desirable.
Such a shaving apparatus is known, for example from Japanese Patent 60-3505. In said Patent the number of times that the apparatus is switched on is taken as a measure of the degree of soiling of the collecting space. After an adjustable number of turn-on cycles the counting mechanism supplies a signal to activate an alarm system.